Cranky By Day Cranky by Night
by Piridonia
Summary: a what if. bascially a one shot House in the harry potter universe,


AN

just a quick idea i threw together as a what if that explores an entertaining idea

I own nothing, if someone likes this and wants to run with it go for it,

-  
Cranky by Day, Cranky by Night

"I just think i should stay with her, you know, be there" Foreman said while his boss Dr House tried to chase him out

"You were right, and she will be dead by morning and she's already in a coma, go home your done, job over move on, besides ill do it, cant let you call it, youll get all teary" House replied making shooing gestures to Foreman

"You? sit with a comatose patient till the end? where's the real House?" Cameron asked incredulously as she walked past on her way out the building,

"well i have a book, some paperwork and when i tell Cuddy in the morning. actually afternoon, i should be able to get one maybe two days off clinic at least" House replied smugly grinning at the thought of a few hours late to work AND no clinic duty,

"Okay its House, lets go, night boss" Foreman said as he finally gave up and walked out,

-  
the clock ticked to 1AM and House looked up from his book, limped to the door to the room and checked the corridor that noone was there, he knew he shouldnt but well he couldnt resist the chance, with practiced ease he went to work on the monitors by the unconcious woman setting them to not send any alerts or alarms, and checked no cameras active in the room that wernt set to tick on,

stepping up to the side of the woman House grabbed his cane and twisted the hand hold pulling the top attached to a wand out, pointing it at the woman he simply muttered

"Rennervate, Oxificatus Vitaes" with a faint gasp the woman's eyes slowly opened while House moved the tube in her mouth "Id say good evening but it would be a total lie and i make it a policy not to lie to people in your condition, you see, if youd come to us oh say two months ago when the symptoms persisted after a week we might have been able to fix the problem granted the odds of success would have been oh 70% maybe, but no you waited and now im sorry to say you are unlikely to last the night"

"what the hell, oh god, how could you" the woman seemed to splutter and rage but couldnt speak loudly then started to calm and quiet as the news sunk in,

"Thats the thing with you muggles, in my society you go straight to the healers first sign of trouble and its fixed or your admitted but your odds are good, but i wanted to do more, so i got into medicine me and my friend, and because when your a doctor and you have an incident on the street everyone expects you to get treated at the hospital and so now here i am with a limp because muggles dont get it,"

"muggles? what does this have to do with me? whats going on?"

"Well i thought you might want to you know prepare youself, on the other hand i have had convincing evidence that there is something after death and you know id like to think im giving you a chance to go into the beyond ready. its a cruddy deal but this is what happens in life, you take your chances and sometimes your unlucky"

"but i feel fine?" the woman gasped

"magic, little trick, not supposed to use it, whole statute of secrecy and everything, but me and rules dont go and sides who ya gonna tell? god? dont think he needs gossip on me but knock yourself out" House said putting a hand on hers

"well at least your honest, i suppose at least i got to meet one honest man" she said closing her eyes,

figuring it was time House moved quickly putting everything as it should be and a quick charm to make sure all the evidence would line up, resetting the monitors which a few minutes later began their wail,

with a stiff formality House pressed the buttons to silence the alarms and picking up the forms all ready on a table said to noone, "Time of Death 01.14AM"

"Why do you do this to yourself, really?" came a voice from the door,  
House turned and looked at his old friend Wilson,

"Coping, i take Vicodin for the pain in the leg, during work hours, and i do this when a situation presents to get over the insanity of muggles who wont seek treatment at the first sign of a problem and who i could fix in seconds more often than not. what about you?" House said looking at Wilson

"Okay its hard seeing the ones you know you could save but medicine cant, i cope by reflecting that i have excellent remission rates on most treatable cancers, my department is in the top ten worldwide" Wilson said patting House on the shoulder

"bah your more a fraud than i am. still at least your not greedy the department is like 5th low enough to not draw attention but high enough to be famous, pff to think after Salem Institute we'd end up here doing this" House reflected moving out the room and putting the forms into the files for the admin staff in the morning,

"lets go to the Dragon's Roost grab something better than beer to drink" Wilson suggested

"ahh okay" House conceeded "just one thing to do on the way out seems the new boss is staying late, HEY VOGLER, OBLIVIATE" House said sending the memory charm at the chairman before putting his wand away,

"i dont even want to know what you just did" Wilson said "first drink's on me"

out of the department walked and limped two doctors, both talented in their fields to the degree many people said they were wizards, fortunatly they had excellent poker faces, 


End file.
